


Together and Always

by ShadowWhite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captured, F/F, F/M, Hurt Sara Lance, Interrogation, Protective Sara Lance, Time Bureau (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Torture, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWhite/pseuds/ShadowWhite
Summary: What if Hank Hayword wasn’t planning on building the HeyWorld! Theme park but rather create weapons for the ARGUS. Hank has always valued his work and considered it the main purpose of his life. What will he do to Sara and the rest of the Legends to keep them from finding out his truth? Can Sara and the legends stop him?Alternative storyline to the ending of episode 4x10 “The Getaway”
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy! :)

Sara was trying to focus on the road ahead and avoid the thinking about their current predicament. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong has went wrong. Stuck in the RV with the rest of teams in the back, everyone being their usual legend delighted self! Her mind kept wandering for solutions…

_It is okay Sara just keep going. We need to get Nixon to the Florida that’s what is important. Get him there and then all will be set back on track. It will be good… it will work out… But will it though?_

She starts to kick herself mentally telling herself that it is a bad idea to start thinking like that. Doubting herself is not what she needs right now, and doing so would risk her life and the mission. In the league they taught her well to focus on the current situation, just focus on the now and let the rest fade away. _I just need to get to Florida that’s what matters, nothing else!_

She couldn’t help but think every once in a while, about how the entire Time Bureau is after them and they are after blood. Ever since Zari figured out what they are truly doing to the magical creatures she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was supposed to be good; she was supposed to be better. Isn’t that what Rip had told her after all, the lust and monstrosity can only go away by trying to do better. But it seems that every time she tries to do better things only worsen. She thought those creatures didn’t deserve to be treated like the daemons they are described as but rather give them a second chance to prove themselves. She is all too well aware of how important those second chances are. But apparently all she had given those misguided creatures is a cell in the middle of torture.

She tried to remind herself that she was doing her best and that she is going to change’s those poor creature’s future. She has to at least try and save them after she put them there, she has to!

She was surprised that her mind was also thinking about Ava. Her beautiful Ava, the amazing strong woman who not only has been running a Bureau all by herself but also have worked so hard on figuring out who she is. She is a badass woman who know no limits and once she sets her mind on something she goes after. Also, it doesn’t hurt that she is hot. But Ava doesn’t want her anymore or so Sara has told herself…

Every time she thinks about their last conversation, something in her stomach just drops. Ava’s sad eyes, the disappointment and hurt behind them _“I needed you in my corner and you weren’t there Sara”_. She let her down, she overstepped her position. Of course, Ava wasn’t actually defending torturing creates, she knows that not a single bone in Ava’s body is evil, Ava is pure _unlike me_ she thought.

She tried calling her and sending her messages but still Ava hasn’t replied. Sara refuses to believe that this is it for them. This can’t be how their story ends. _I will fix it, I have to!_

Sara was trying hard to forget about all that mess, her guilt towards the magical creatures, her lost ship, and Ava but she just couldn’t. They are stuck in this era with Nixon, _I mean of all historical people does it have to be Nixon!_ Sara thought to herself. But whenever she calms down and started to focus on the mission one of the legends interrupts her train of thoughts. Either by Mick’s loud chewing, Ray’s questionable annoying music choices or by John well just being John.

As the trip is still on going with, Mona is conflicted of whether she should tell the Captain what really happened to that agent. Whenever she musters up enough courage to talk to the Captain, she ends up just chickening out last minute and not being able to go through with her confession.

As the truth cockroach got loose, it started jumping from legend to the other. Everyone confessing and sharing their truthful opinions and doubts about Sara’s leadership and the trip so far.

“Even as much as I trust Sara, this just has been one disaster after another and I really think that we are totally screwed” Ray confesses after the bug enters his mouth.

Mona feeling guilty that the bug is out and scared about this whole situation and the secret she is trying so hard to keep she tries to get reassurance from the Captain, but that just pushed Sara over the edge and made her explode.

“Of course, we are not fine Mona, nothing is FINE! And I am definitely not fine. Ava and I didn’t just get into an argument she asked me to leave and she hasn’t returned any of my calls since. And she was my one chance, my ONE CHANCE at something real! And now I don’t a have ship, I don’t have a girlfriend and I am the captain of an RV! And IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”, Sara explodes after the truth bug enters through her nose.

The moment Mona heard all of those things her face just dropped. She killed an agent she was the reason for everything bad that is happening right now, this is all her fault! So she thought it would be best if she just the team be and stay away. She was the reason behind the mess that everyone is in right now she should just leave and stay alone. After all she is the true threat, she is the killer. So she took off in the bike, trying to get away from the team as far as she could and respect Sara’s wishes.


	2. This Can’t be Happening

The moment the words left Sara’s mouth the guilt fell over her face. The look on Mona’s face was heartbreaking. She was wrong to blame her and think that it was all her fault were in reality it was no one’s but her own.

She decided to go after her to apologize and make sure she stays safe, as they are still being hunted down by Hank and the Bureau. She starts walking towards the diner that they passed some time ago while they were driving. Soon as she started walking John joins her in her walk.

Sara’s has always been hard on herself, feeling that she needs to always do better. She is the Captain of the ship and she is responsible for all her people she won’t leave anyone behind. John tried to console her while they walk towards the dinner.

When they got to the diner, they spotted Mona right away. She was fighting with some Time Bureau agents that had started attacking her in the dinner. Mona was already wolfed up when Sara and Constantine showed up. The level of hurt that Mona was in prevented her from returning back to her human state so she kept hulking and rampaging through the diner. Sara could see the pain behind her eyes, she knew that she was wrong in blaming her for the ship, the dead agent, for Ava…

As she was making her speech you could see Mona calming down and returning back to her human state. Sara finished her speech by saying, “If you even need a shoulder to lean on you’ve got mine!”.

The moment Sara finished her speech Mona went in for the much-needed hug. Mona always felt that she disappointment others. Her parents wanted her to be a lawyer, and now Sara. She felt that she has disappointed every parental figure in her life but after Sara’s speech she got a much-needed cathartic ending and acceptance as Sara just accepted her with arms wide open something that she wished she had from before.

But the moment didn’t last long as from the entrance door a whistle could be heard. Mona, Sara and Constantine all looking towards where the whistle sound was coming from, and there stood Neron in Desmond’s body.

The moment John saw him, his face went sheet white and stumbled backward. No matter what, he just can’t wrap his mind around the fact that the love of his life that HE sent to hell was standing right in front of him. The pain from losing his lover to the guilt of sending him to hell all was brought up and felt at the same time.

From corner of her eye Sara see the fear and hesitation in Constantine’s eyes so she realized that this man is the demon they are fighting. This man was wearing his ex-lover’s face. He is a threat and she need to act fast if she wants to get out of this situation alive. She knew that it was going to boil down to her to get the three of them out of there, with John’s clear hesitation and Mona’s unstable state she decided to take the lead. She decided that fighting the demon right now is a bad idea. He is strong and John and Mona are in the best shape to fight so she decided the best course of action is to retreat.

As she was motioning to her teammates to head for the side door, Neron snaps his fingers and the everything freezes. Sara tried to move her limps, to yell, to do something but she couldn’t. All she could do is just watch as Neron makes his way towards her. With every step he takes her heart skips a beat. There is not much that scared the ex-assassin, but something about him the way he stands the way he walks she knew that this is different.

It only took few moments for him to reach Sara but time felt stretched. When he was standing right in front of her he looked at her with a smile on his face and said smugly, “Now now miss Lance you look scared”

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Let’s take you to Ava shall we!”.

The moment he mentions Ava name her stomach dropped, her mouth went dry and a tear welled up in her eye. _He has AVA!_ She thought to herself. Then this means that all this time when she tried to contact her and call her was because she was kidnapped. _She was Kidnapped, he kidnapped her and I didn’t know I didn’t help I didn’t stop it!_

Before Sara could say another word Neron snappes his fingers again and Neron disappears from the diner with Sara leaving Mona and Constantine behind.

The moment Sara and Neron spoofed out of Constantine sight, he knew they were in deep trouble. Neron just took away the glue that was holding the rest of the team together, if their chances of winning were low before now, they are abysmal. As much as he was thinking practically, he felt for the poor woman. She has suffered again and again and can never seem to catch a break. The moment she found happiness in Starling City she dies, the moment she finds Ava she leaves her. And now he has her.

“Bullocks!” he exclaims, “Lets go get the others and get to our ship! We need every bit of help we can get if we are going to bring Sara back. Come on now love lets get going there is nothing we can do here.”

Mona just looked shocked and hazed with tears in her eyes. She heard Constantine’s and nods at him. So they exit the diner and started the much dreaded walk towards the rest of their team.


End file.
